SilverWingShipping OneShots
by Pittoo Sassy Angel of Darkness
Summary: Just a couple of one shots I wrote...
1. Chapter 1

_**SilverWingShipping OneShot**_

 _ **Desperation...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I wanted to write a sad SilverWingShipping Fanfic because no one else ships Pittoo and Dark Link. I know it's cliche, but I don't care. I wanted something to make me cry. And in this one, I've made Dark Pit and Pit gods because why not? Pit is the God of Light and Palutena's successor while Pittoo is the God of the Hunt and Moon, Artemis's successor. I thought that fit him as he does have a nature alignment, and since both Virdi and Artemis are nature goddesses, I figured they'd compete, so Pittoo becoming Artemis's successor upon her death is her way of saying, "Hah. I win, Viridi." Don't like it, then read elsewhere.**

* * *

The dark Hylian stood by his lonesome, awaiting the arrival of his lifelong companion who'd been very busy the last few days with his delegations as the God of the Hunt and Moon. The previous week had been filled by the Summer Solstice Hunts where the angelic god had to work overtime to keep Downworlders such as Fairies, Demons, and Half Breeds alike in check. It was the weeks of the summer and winter solstice and those of the spring and fall equinoxes that were his most tiring. Normally, he'd be able to go on just a couple hunts a week and keep that balance, but not then. The sun had almost set, the time they agreed to meet drawing nigh. At nightfall on the dot, when no color lit up the sky, the sun down completely, the dark angel landed in front of him with a soft, but exhausted smile. "Pittoo..." whispered the boy garbed in black as he embraced the newcomer lovingly.

"D-Link..." was the response as the shorter of the two wrapped his arms around his lover. There was something off about his voice, the way it shook slightly. Yes... he sounded weary, but it wasn't that...

"Are you alright?" he inquired of him with worry etched in both his eyes and tone.

"Yeah..." said the angelic god with a deflective air.

"Don't lie to me..."

"... I...was bitten..." he admitted in a defeated manner.

"By what...?" Now the worry had increased. Some Downworlders had deadly venom and others could turn whomever they bit. Though some, such as vampires and lycans,

could only do this by bleeding into their victim's mouth or putting some into a fresh, open wound.

"...A drake..."

He had to think for a second before he remembered what Pitto had told him a drake was. They were a Downworld form of dragon, the offspring of such a beast and a fey. Their venom was potent enough it could even be used to kill a three headed hellhound such as Cerberus. He also vaguely remembered there was no known cure for it. "P-Pittoo..."

"...Augh..." he voiced in pain as he leaned heavily into Dark Link. "...I...I just wanted... to see you one last time... The venom's already circling through my bloodstream..."

"H-how long do we have?"

"...At most...two hours..."

"Two hours... Come on," he stated imperatively as he grabbed his angel's hand.

"Wh...where...?"

"I'm not just gonna sit back and let you die."

"There is no cure... You know that..."

"Yet."

"Huh...?"

"There isn't a cure yet." A smirk twisted across his smokey toned visage as he looked up at the stars for a moment before calling out in a clear voice, "Hey! Pit!"  
In response to this, a path of light cut through the night sky, brighter than any star. "What's up?" chimed a boyish voice, speaking from the brightness.

"Extract us."

"Okie!" A wash of gold enveloped the two as the God of Light did as he was asked, making them appear right in his study where he and Link were doing a bit of research. Books were strewn all over the floor in neat stacks-Link's touch-where the God could check over sources he'd already gotten information from. On the end of the table sat a cauldron where several different ingredients were being heated to a boil. "Wait... Where's the wormsworth? I thought I set it right here..."

"Here," said the Hero of Time as he handed the angelic god of light a vial full of what appeared to be thick liquid, thicker than pea soup.

"Ah! Thank you, kindly," peeped the brunette as he added just a drop of that to his already impressive mixture. "Okay. Now to let that simmer. D-Link, did you need something when you asked me to extract you, or are ya just here for a social call and a sleep in?"

"Actually... it's urgent... Pittoo was bitten by a drake."

"Uh! Oh no... There isn't a known-"

"I know! But you and Link are the smartest people I know. I figured the two of you could come up with something if you put your heads together!"

"How much time do we have...?" inquired Link with a contemplative look on his countenance.

"He said two hours at most..."

"That's pushing it, D-Link... An antidote takes time to make and even longer to get right... But... we'll try..." explained Pit as he got out a whole new stack of books that he and the green bean began pouring over immediately.

Meanwhile, D-Link took Pittoo where they could have a clear view of the stars and sat down beside him. The angel leaned into his Hylian, his body shivering as it tried to get rid of the poison, but couldn't. "You're gonna be alright, Pittoo..."

"You're too hopeful..."

"No. I just haven't given up hope yet," D-Link said softly as he pulled his Pittoo closer, holding him securely. "You aren't one to give up so easily, either."

"This isn't something... that can be changed... I know it ends here..." he sighed, a sad smile on his face.

"Pittoo..."

"I love you..."

"I love you, too... Just... don't give up yet..."

"It's too late for anything to make a difference..."

"Please... Pittoo..."

"...D-Link..."

The crimson eyed boy looked at his rust brown eyed angel sorrowfully. That pale, fair skin of his was almost chalk white, his veins showing traceries all the way to his heart, standing stark against his flesh. Was it really too late? Could they really do nothing to save him?

That two hour mark rolled around as the God of Light and the Hero of Time rushed to their dark counterparts, the brunette carrying a vial which he handed to Pittoo. "Hurry up and drink that, Pittoo! It's your last chance!"

By then, the God of the Hunt and Moon had grown so weak, he could barely lift his arms, so his lover took the flask from him and uncorked it, carefully tilting it into the blackette's mouth, the blue colored antidote going down his throat. Anxiety gripped them all as they waited, but... Pittoo's condition didn't improve. He smiled sadly at his D-Link, as pale as a sheet.

"Pittoo...no..." he begged as he held him close, but knew it was useless. The angel was already growing cold, his eyes sliding shut. "Pittoo...!"

"...lo..ve.. you... D...Link..." he muttered with his final breath.

"Pittoo..." Tears started to fall, very rare for the dark Hylian, but tears, nonetheless began cascading down his face as he held his deceased love in his arms and rocked back and forth slowly, overcome with grief. The other two hung their heads in sorrow, Pit clinging to Link as he too wept. Pittoo was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

_**SilverWingShipping OneShot**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This one was one I wrote in order to help me better my writing skill,, so it was just practice really...**

* * *

He slept lightly, his wings curled around him as an extra blanket, his breathing soft and light as his ears picked up the sound of a blade swishing through a tree, and the angel awoke with a start. He listened for a moment as he sat up, wondering who was up so late, and a look around told him it was the other dark counterpart, Link's double... Curious, he stood, pushing his cloak off himself as he walked toward the source of the noise, his feet bare, his armlets off. There, moonlight shining down on him, was Dark Link, barefoot and without gauntlets or his hat, slashing wildly at a tree trunk, the bark flying as his form showed slight anger and rage. "D-Link..." said the dark avian softly, trying to get his attention, but to no avail, so he spoke louder, calling the other's name again which made the dark Hylian jump in surprise, turning to stare at him. "Pittoo..." he muttered out in a low voice that sent the hairs on the back of the blackette's neck upright.

"That tree seems to be taking quite a beating. What's up?" he inquired innocently and hesitantly.

"I just... couldn't sleep," the shadow of the Hero of Time said with a shrug as he sheathed his sword.

"I see..." His eyes shimmered, the rust color standing out brightly, glittering with a bright red gleam, like jewels set in amber. So thought the other with a blush, just wanting to hold the young angel close... "Why are you staring...?" he questioned, a bit of pink sliding into his cheeks.

"I..." Rather than finish the sentence, he gently pulled the angel into his arms, blushing himself. He knew what that feeling was now, why he felt so calm around him... "Pittoo," he whispered, and as the short avian lifted his head, he brought his down, his lips sliding across Dark Pit's hesitantly, kissing him.  
At first, he stood there, unsure what to do as he felt Dark Link's mouth on his, those soft, gentle lips moving across his own, the slightly callused fingers at the nape of his neck, the strong hand on his cheek, cupping it and lightly caressing it with a thumb, but his arms, almost involuntarily wound around the boy garbed in black, gripping the fabric of his tunic at the chest and the shoulder, his own lips returning the sweet notion, and in response, the silver haired boy froze for a second, gasping lightly against the blackette's mouth, shocked, as if he was expecting the angel to push him away, but, after that slight pause, he went right back to it, kissing the winged boy a little more forcefully. The dark Hylian's smokey, earthly scent reached Pittoo as he fell into the moment, the kiss like a fresh burst of air, and, at the same time, also like a fire spreading through him. He felt a warmth rush inside himself as he lost his balance, pulling the other to the ground with him, Dark Link's weight pressing down on him, accidentally, both of them gaining a bit more flush to their faces. "S-sorry..." he managed, stuttering and embarrassed.

"...Don't be..." was the reply as D-Link propped himself up on his elbows above the boy, running a hand through the angel's raven black hair. It was soft to the touch, fine, just like a newborn's hair, that beautiful, unrivaled smoothness and softness... It was perfect... In that instant, the other worked up the courage and let his fingers slide through the silvery hair of the one above him. He smiled in wonder as he compared the feeling and texture to that of silk... so blissful, but that wonder was soon replaced with a tingling sensation on his exposed skin as the dark Hylian let his fingers explore that pale skin of his, sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly, a strange urge came over the angel... He wanted Dark Link to see him as he was without the cloak or means of hiding, and it seemed as though the other was in the same mindset as his hand trailed over to the pin on the angel's shoulder, resting hesitantly on it, his grey toned fingers shaking. Crimson eyes met rust brown ones for a moment as the angel nodded to let the other know it was okay, but even the blackette was nervous as those strong fingers undid the pin and slipped the tunic off him so that the boy lied beneath the other only in his black shorts and midriff cut off undershirt, revealing his stomach. "I...I know I'm not-" started Pittoo, about to claim he wasn't anything special, however, D-Link interrupted him by saying, "You're beautiful and cute..." in a husky voice as his hands ran over the boy's ribs, tracing the dips between them, then trailing all over the exposed flesh, exploring each centimeter of it, trying to commit it to memory. He just wanted to feel all of him now... a desire which startled him, considering his past experiences that he tried so hard not to think about.

Dark Pit's hands found the hem of the silver haired boy's tunic, and he very lightly gave it an unsure tug, to which the response was the dark Hylian removing it and his white undershirt, giving a content sigh as he felt the angel's perfect hands trace his chest's planes and slightly toned muscles wonderingly. The blackette was curious as to how the one he was in such close contact with could be so handsome and beautiful at the same time... it was a marvel to him and he was mesmerized. Curious hands gliding over skin turned into another spark of passionate kissing, their lips locking with each other and sliding as if in a dance. The emotions and the heat rising felt perfectly right to them as the dark Hylian deepened the exchange, slipping his tongue past the avian's lips, glossing over the other's tongue which received a tiny little squeak from the avian. Accidentally, D-Link's hand brushed below the blackette's abdomen, glancing over the most sensitive spot on him, right between his legs. In reaction, a whirlwind of thoughts went through Pittoo's mind, all of how Pandora had hurt him, defiled him, and taken that one precious thing he could never get back, causing him to whimper fearfully into the kiss, and the Hero of Time's shadow pulled back, an apologetic expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Pittoo..."

"It's...not your fault... P-please... don't stop... I...w-wanna know how it feels if I actually consent to it and like the person doing it..." he stammered.

"Alright. If you're sure..." tried the one with the smokey complexion, just to be positive the angel was certain he wanted it.

"Y-yeah... Just...b-be gentle...?" he requested.

"I will..." was the reply as he removed the rest of their clothes and moved to cover Dark Pit's body with his own...


End file.
